


Sentimientos y temores

by MariSolez



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: La amistad entre un alfa y un omega se transforma en algo más.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sentimientos y temores

**Author's Note:**

> Soy malisima para los resúmenes, lo siento, trabajo en ello.
> 
> Esto es un especie de Stony Au EMH. 
> 
> Esta historia ya esta en Wattpad, pero uso más esta genial plataforma así que... cambios.

  
La habitación le resultaba ligeramente confortable, de algún modo familiar, aun así, el sentimiento de ser ajeno lo mantenía al borde. 

—Stark intento decorar la habitación como en mil novecientos cuarenta... —murmuró Avispa de pie al lado de Steve. 

Steve intentó sonreír a la pequeña omega sin conseguirlo, ella asintió.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llama, Cap. —Segundos después de transmitirle ese sentimiento de lastima, ella salió dejándolo sólo. 

Steve permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, esperando que sucediera alguna cosa, que llegara alguien y le informara que todo había sido una equivocación, que no había permanecido setenta años en el hielo y que era mentira que lo había perdido todo.

Pero el silencio se extendió.

Una extraña opresión se apodero de su pecho, salió de la habitación deprisa, deseando escapar, desaparecer de la realidad extraña a la cual no pertenecía.

—Capitán, algo no parece estar bien con usted, ¿necesita que busque ayuda?

Ignoró la voz artificial y se tocó el pecho ante la sensación de hundimiento que sentía.

Steve se sostuvo de la pared, respirando con dificultad, confundido por la cantidad de esfuerzo que le estaba costando llevar aire a sus pulmones, recordó los ataques de asma antes del suero, este no era un ataque de asma, era ansiedad.

—Capitán, buscaré ayuda. 

Levantó la mirada recorriendo el pasillo sin encontrar a nadie, la idea de una voz que no provenía de una persona real lo desconcertaba, no lograría adaptarse, una vez mas estaría sin rumbo fijo, sin un lugar a donde pertenecer, seria Steve Rogers el hombre raro al que nadie parecía comprender, esta vez no habría otro suero que cambiaría las cosas, ya no había un propósito para él, no existía una misión, el Capitán América ya no era necesario.

—Capitán Rogers. 

Una mano en su hombro provocó que Steve se sobresaltara, la fragancia que percibió un segundo después pareció estar diseñada para calmarlo.

—Capitán. 

Al levantar la mirada encontró que Tony Stark lo observaba con preocupación.

—¿Esta bien?

Steve lo contempló sintiendo como la realidad parecía asentarse, su pecho se aligero y logró respirar con normalidad.

—Me sorprendió que esto no pasara inmediatamente después de la pelea, sabia que en algún momento entraría en crisis, ¿demasiado para digerir no? —preguntó Tony viéndose afable. 

—Si —contestó cuando encontró su voz. Obtuvo un esbozo de sonrisa como respuesta, el aroma dulce y cítrico llenaba el espacio, resultando tranquilizador.

—Vamos cap, necesita un trago. 

—El alcohol no...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Tony pareciendo divertido —. Créame, sé varias cosas sobre usted capitán, más de las que me gustaría. Mi padre tenia un serio caso de fijación con usted. 

Steve percibió un tono ligeramente amargo al final de la declaración.

—Howard era un buen hombre. —Steve lo recordaba como un alfa arrogante, pero también como un hombre decente.

—Claro que lo era —dijo Tony con un extraño rastro de sarcasmo. 

El Capitán frunció el ceño viéndose claramente confundido, pero Tony lo ignoró dando media vuelta.

Howard Stark sólo había hablado maravillas del Capitán América, refiriéndose a su amigo como el mejor alfa, el mejor soldado, el mejor hombre. Tony recordaba esas charlas en las cenas donde su madre le pedía a su padre que cambiara de tema.

Donde María le pedía que no comparara a su hijo con el Capitán América o con cualquier otro alfa fuera el caso, pero Tony también había tenido al alfa como figura a seguir cuando era un niño, admirando al héroe de América, deseándolo en algún momento de su pubertad, cuando la prueba de castas había terminado con las ultimas esperanzas de Howard.

Tony entró a la habitación, una especia de sala de estar donde había un mini bar. Fue del otro lado de la barra sacando dos vasos del nivel inferior y una botella, lleno ambos vasos y después deslizó la copa al rubio.

—Conozco un buen terapeuta, capitán, es alguien que esta familiarizado con casos especiales, creo que podría ayudarle. 

Tony no entendía porque había acudido a ayudarlo, cuando Jarvis le dijo que algo iba mal con el rubio, simplemente salió del laboratorio dispuesto a tranquilizar a un alfa, a veces detestaba su naturaleza omega, había instintos que simplemente no lograba suprimir, ciertamente no tenia ningún resentimiento hacia el rubio, pero no planeaba convertirse en su mejor amigo ni ninguna cosa por el estilo si el alfa decidía formar parte del equipo, reconocía que Steve Rogers necesitaba ayuda, e intentaría responder a eso de una forma amable e impersonal.

—Le ayudara hablar sobre eso, ya le pedí a Jarvis que prepare algunos documentales y diapositivas para que pueda... sintonizar con el presente, Jarvis le informara donde podrá verlos, cualquier duda que tenga podrá resolverla con él, no dude en pedir ayuda si lo necesita, capitán —dijo Tony concentrado el vaso del cual deseaba beber.

Tony llevaba varios meses sin tomar alcohol. 

Apartó la vista del vaso para encontrar que el Capitán lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo se alejó de la barra para apoyar sus brazos sobre esta y sostener su barbilla en su palma.

—¿Que?

Steve respiró hondo obteniendo otra vez su aroma involuntariamente, Tony parecía demasiado coqueto, no estaba acostumbrado a una actitud tan directa y liberal de parte de un omega. 

Resultaba algo desconcertante.

Pero reconoció el apoyo sincero en sus palabras.

—Gracias, Tony. 

El moreno sonrió y Steve no pudo mas que corresponder la sonrisa dándose cuenta de que el pánico había desaparecido completamente.

***************

El agua de la ducha se detuvo, Tony salió envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, frente al espejo, llevó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Señor, el capitán pregunta si le gustaría desayunar con el equipo —anunció la IA. 

Tony frunció el ceño, sorprendido. —Claro. 

—Listo señor —dijo Jarvis cuando Tony comenzaba a vestirse. 

Al entrar a la habitación descubrió a Hank y Janet sentados juntos frente a la mesa, Thor hurgaba el refrigerador y el capitán permanecía frente a la estufa. El alfa giró inmediatamente ofreciéndole una sonrisa educada, sostenía una espátula en la mano y vaya si no se veía hogareño, pensó, Tony sintió la necesidad de conseguirle un delantal para completar el juego.

—¿Que preparas ahí capitán? —preguntó llegando a su lado. 

—Wafles —notó cierta tensión en los hombros del capitán cuando se apoyó ligeramente en su costado, sus hombros se rozaron, pero Tony no le dio importancia. 

—Mmm —murmuro Tony alejándose. 

—No se lo que sea, pero una gran cantidad —dijo Thor rondando a Steve. 

—Tres por aquí, con crema batida y zarzamoras —gritó Janet levantando el brazo con entusiasmo. 

Tony le lanzó una mirada divertida mientras intentaba apartar a Thor del frigorífico para buscar crema batida y frutas.

—¿Algo mas que desee su señoría?

—Si le das la mano, te tomara el pie —dijo Hank mirándola —. Recomiendo que haga suficientes como para un pelotón, capitán. 

—Claro —contestó afable. 

Tony se sentó a la mesa después de dejar los objetos antes obtenidos sobre esta, apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano y observó con reacia admiración la forma en la que el rubio se desenvolvía en la cocina, parecía mucho mas tranquilo, aunque algo en su mirada estaba apagado, parecía que era algo que no se solucionaría pronto.

Sus miradas se encontraron, el rubio fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Quizás estaba avergonzado por su ataque de pánico del día anterior, pensó Tony, pero verlo así de alguna forma termino por hacerlo comprender que el que tanto admiraba su padre era alguien con miedos e inseguridades. Dada su situación no podía culparlo.

—Están listos —anunció Steve, depositándolos en la mesa. 

Hank se puso de pie buscando platos y cubiertos, los acercó a la mesa mientras Janet abría el contenedor de frutillas, Thor se acercó y después de una minuciosa observación tomó un plato, Tony se acerco y sirvió uno.

Steve notó la manera en que Ant Man servía y preparaba el desayuno para Janet, reconoció el comportamiento como lo que era, demostración de cuidado entre parejas, le alegraba saber que no todo parecía haber cambiado drásticamente, después de tomar lo propio y dar los primeros bocados en un tranquilo silencio también se percató de lo poco que comía Tony.

El moreno cortaba su desayuno siguiendo las rejillas, terminando en pequeños cuadritos, algunos irregulares a los que colocaba crema batida, parecía tomarse su tiempo para perpalos antes de llevárselos a la boca.

—Deliciosos, cap —murmuró Avispa entre bocados. 

Steve parpadeó y desvío la mirada de Tony, sin querer había permanecido viéndolo mas de lo aprobado, descubriendo la apariencia cansada así como las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Me hace feliz escucharlo. 

Thor comentó algo con la boca llena que no logro entender.

—Buenos —dijo Tony con simplicidad. 

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario seguramente no mal intencionado del omega. Por la mañana después de encontrar un área donde ejercitarse había recorrido con calma parte de la mansión que llamaban base y el lujo que encontró le hizo saber que la familia Stark poseía una gran patrimonio que probablemente algún familiar administraba para Tony, así que no le sorprendía que alguien como el estuviera acostumbrado a alimentos mejor preparados.

—¿Como sabias como prepararlos? —preguntó Hank. 

—... Encontré los ingredientes al buscarlos, además la amable...voz menciono varias recetas —contestó algo incomodo. 

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten tienen a Jarvis —dijo Tony tomado su plato y poniéndose de pie —. Tengo algo de trabajo. 

—Comiste muy poco —se encontró diciendo Steve, siguió con la mirada al moreno mientras este depositaba su plato en el fregadero. 

Tony le lanzó una singular mirada divertida, pero no se digno a responder, solo salió de la cocina.

—Tony es algo... —comenzó Ant Man con una mueca. 

—Singular —lo cortó diciendo Avispa. 

—Extraño —dijo Thor —. Para ser un omega. 

Steve asintió aunque no comprendió.

—No se parece mucho a Howard. 

—No lo mencione, si no quiere meterse en problemas —comentó Janet. 

Confundido volvió a asentir.

Había terminado cediendo ante Janet cuando esta insistió en limpiar, así que sin nada mejor que hacer había decidió seguir con el recorrido en la mansión, pero en algún momento se encontró perdido y saliendo de un elevador, descubrió un especie de laboratorio tecnológico donde Tony trabajaba frente a grandes pantallas.

Tony miró sobre su hombro al escuchar el sonido del elevador, observó confundido al capitán mientras analizaba su alrededor a medida que se adentraba, se alejó de las computadoras esperando impaciente.

—¿Necesita algo? 

—Creo que estoy perdido. 

—Jarvis, podría haberle indicado el camino. 

—Lo siento si interrumpí tu trabajo. 

Tony dejó salir un suspiro, reconociendo su comportamiento cortante, ya había decidido no mantener un contacto mas allá de lo estrictamente profesional con el rubio.

—No... solo un seguimiento. 

El alfa lo miró con curiosidad.

—Como habrá notado, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, a través de las computadoras e internet se puede realizar gran cantidad de actividades, entretenimiento, trabajo, etc. Ahora mismo estoy dando seguimiento a algunos criminales que me robaron, intento localizarlos. 

El alfa asintió pareciendo comprender. Tony había intentado dar una explicación sencilla.

—¿Que fue lo que robaron?

—Tecnología, armas —contestó resumiendo —, antes fabricaba armas, aun hay muchas por ahí que planeo destruir y recuperar. 

—¿Armas?

—Después de su accidente cap, Howard se dedicó a la invención de armas, continúe con su legado hasta hace unos años cuando cambie el enfoque de la empresa. 

Steve frunció el ceño durante algunos segundos, después a su expresión volvió la misma curiosidad.

—Entonces, eres un héroe y manejas una empresa, ¿todo eso siendo un omega? 

La pregunta del rubio tocó un punto sensible y oculto en su interior, pero no reconoció maldad en su voz.

—Si, las cosas han cambiado capitán —hizo una mueca incomoda —, pero aun se conservan muchos pensamientos anticuados, arcaicos y...

—¿Pensamientos arcaicos?

Tony frotó su nuca. —Quizás Janet seria mejor para esto...

—Habías mencionado algo sobre recopilar información para mi. 

—Cierto —suspiró —Jarvis, ¿esta listo lo que te pedí?

—Si, señor, lo he cargado y puede comenzarlo a ver ahora mismo. 

—Avisa a Janet y prefiero hagamos esto en la sala de cine. —Tony miró fijamente al capitán descubriendo el temor y tristeza en los ojos azules —. Esto tomará mas de un día. 

***************

Steve permaneció con los ojos abiertos durante la mayor parte de la madrugada, digiriendo treinta años de historia estadounidense, Tony había sugerido introducirlo poco a poco, y él y Janet habían respondido cada una de sus preguntas, en algún momento Tony le había entregado una libreta y pluma aconsejándole hacer anotaciones, la mente de Steve estaba llena de fechas, sucesos, costumbres y avances tecnológicos de 1940 hasta 1970.

Su país había comenzado una intensa transformación según le había comentado Tony, había hechos que lo sorprendían más que otros, no podía creer que por el país por el que había luchado hubiera continuado algo llamado supremacía blanca, personas teniendo que luchar por derechos que deberían haber sido reconocidos sin ningún tipo de lucha, intromisiones en guerras, el inicio de una fría política exterior, Tony lo había dejado formar su propia opinión sin intervenir cuando la expresaba.

La creciente desvalorización omega en esos años también lo dejo sorprendido.

Le inquietaba también la forma en que era visto, el símbolo que represento el Capitán América.

Steve dejó la cama mucho antes del amanecer, dirigiéndose hacía las puertas con la intención de correr alrededor de la mansión.

Cuando término y entró a la cocina en busca de agua, encontró a Tony recostado sobre la encimera con la mano estirada sosteniendo una taza medio llena de café.

—¿Tony?

El moreno se removió ligeramente, Steve tocó su hombro y ese sencillo toque provoco que despertara sobresaltado y derramara un poco de café.

Alerta, Tony miró a su alrededor, hasta que su vista topó con el capitán, se relajó y dejó la taza para buscar una toalla al percatarse del desastre que había causado.

—Hoy despertaste muy temprano. 

Tony dejó el banco para lavar su mano y la toalla que había utilizado.

—No he dormido —murmuro sobre su hombro —. Decidí continuar con el trabajo. 

Le pareció ver un gesto de desaprobación en el rubio pero Tony lo ignoró.

—Tampoco logré dormir. 

—Demasiado en que pensar, ¿no? —dijo deshaciéndose del café frío —. Espere que lleguemos a los noventa. 

Al alejarse del fregadero notó el intento de sonrisa de Steve.

—Creo que continuaremos después, no hay que apresurarse, hoy tengo una agenda muy apretada, quizás mañana pueda comenzar a mostrarle como utilizar ciertas cosas...

El alfa lo observó agradecido, Tony sonrió sin proponérselo.

—Bueno, debo regresar a casa. 

—Pensé que vivías aquí. 

—No, sólo suelo quedarme algunos días por trabajo. 

—Creo podría buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. 

—No tiene que hacerlo, se lo dije, independientemente de si decide formar parte de este equipo o no me asegurare de que no le falte nada, además apuesto que hasta podría pedir una pensión —bromeó. 

—No creo que sea...

—Esta bien, piénselo capitán. —Tony le dio unas cuantas palmadas al pasar a su lado. 

El alfa parecía tranquilo, pero obviamente debería estar resultándole difícil, sin quererlo desde el día anterior mientras contestaba preguntas de la forma mas imparcial posible, Tony había comenzado a compadecerlo, el sentimiento era algo mas cercano a la empatía, pero aun no lo era como tal, lo cual era bueno.

Una parte de él no quería volverse amigo del alfa con el cual lo compararon mientras crecía. Pero otra parte sabía era estúpido pensar así. 

  
Al día siguiente, Steve volvió a tener problemas para dormir, salió a correr mucho antes de que apareciera el sol, esta vez cuando entró a la cocina encontró a los otros tres habitantes desayunando.

—Es como estar en un hotel cinco estrellas —dijo Janet —, cap, sírvete un poco. 

Steve asintió dándole un vistazo a la fruta, huevos y salchichas, tomo una botella del refrigerador y después tomo asiento.

—Entonces, ¿Tony es quien paga todo esto? —preguntó, esperando una confirmación de lo que ya había deducido. 

—Así es —contestó la omega. 

—Me parece muy generoso de su parte —admitió haciéndose con un plato y desayuno. 

Steve se sentía un poco extraño al saber que si decidía permanecer en el equipo, Tony seria quien lo mantendría, no dudaba de las buenas intenciones del moreno, pero no conseguía acostumbrarse a la idea por varias razones, entre ellas había unas cuantas las cuales Tony seguramente consideraría arcaicas.

—Despilfarro —dijo Hank —. Es como considero esto, Tony en algún momento perderá el interés, es como un proyecto al cual dentro de poco dejara de prestarle atención. 

—No lo creo, Tony esta decidido, hace esto con buenas intenciones —comentó Janet dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa —. Tiene sus razones, y creo es una idea genial. 

Ant-Man también depósito los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—Tony es un arrogante, ególatra y superficial omega, es la representación máxima de la insensatez, es incapaz de preocuparse por alguien mas aparte de él. 

—Hank —espetó Janet. 

Steve y Thor permanecieron en silencio observando a la pareja.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos Janet, hay que volver a casa. 

—De acuerdo, pero volveré, no podre estar mucho tiempo alejada de la tina de hidromasaje. 

Janet salió primero dejando a Hank para limpiar el lado de su mesa, estudió el gesto de igualdad con admiración, pero el alfa solo espero hasta que su pareja saliera para dirigirse a ellos.

—Creo lo que dije —murmuró seriamente. 

Steve lo observó confundido mientras se alejaba.

—Bueno, capitán, yo tengo a alguien a quien buscar, lo veré después —se despidió Thor. 

Steve terminó lavando los platos en la absoluta soledad de la mansión, guardó la comida sobrante y antes de que saliera de la cocina, Tony entró sosteniendo una caja mediana.

—Traje esto para usted. —Al estar lo suficientemente cerca le tendió la caja, después rodeo la barra. 

Steve se sintió extraño sosteniéndola, la deposito sobre la encimera, al quitar la tapa encontró un objeto rectangular de color plateado.

—Es...

—Starkpad —dijo detrás de él —. Es un dispositivo electrónico de mi empresa. 

Steve lo sostuvo con extremo cuidado temiendo romperla, sintió la calidez en su costado cuando Tony se le acercó sosteniendo una botella con agua, vio su cabello moreno a su lado, Tony levantó la mirada y después de contemplarlo indiferentemente durante varios segundos dejó salir un suspiro depositando la botella en la barra.

—Vamos —dijo Tony apretando su bicep antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. 

Tony sonrió ante lo cuidadoso que era el capitán al sostener la tableta, ponía sumo cuidado con la pantalla táctil y lo había escuchado con atención mientras Tony le explicaba las funciones.

—Puedes escribir cualquier cosa aquí, y en segundos aparecerá toda la información recabada en Internet. 

El rubio asintió sumergido en el dispositivo, por un minuto Tony había considerado activar el control parental para evitarle cualquier resultado que pudiera herir su sensibilidad, pero al final no lo hizo, Steve era un adulto, un alfa que necesitaría todo tipo de información.

—Agregue una lista de las consideradas mejores canciones dividiéndolas en un álbum por año y género —declaró estirando su mano para tocar la pantalla —. Puede elegir sus favoritas desde ahí y Jarvis reproducirá esa lista en cualquier habitación cuando lo pida. 

—Gracias, Tony, todo esto es muy amable de tu parte. 

—También podrá ver cualquier película que este aquí. —Tony se acercó un poco mas al rubio para tocar con mayor comodidad la starkpad. 

—Gracias. 

Sonrió al rubio, respiró hondo obteniendo sin querer su aroma y un segundo después golpeó su hombro antes de dejar el sofá.

—Bien, mañana continuaremos con los videos en la sala de cine. 

—Tony, no tienes que hacer todo esto...

—No es problema capitán —reconoció sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haberlo sentido mas como una obligación. 

—Steve. 

Alzó ambas cejas confundido.

—Llámame Steve, Tony. 

—Por supuesto, Steve —contestó sonriendo antes de girar y marcharse de la sala de estar. 

Steve se alegro de que Tony ya no estuviera en la sala, sentía su rostro caliente, apostaba que sus mejillas estaban rojas, la manera coqueta en que Tony había pronunciado su nombre hizo que el corazón le latiera deprisa, y había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo mientras se retiraba.

Apagó la tableta colocándola en la mesa de centro, tomó una respiración profunda antes de recostar su espalda en el sofá, seguramente estaba leyendo mas de lo que debería.

El moreno era extremadamente liberal a la hora de tocar y hablar con Steve, las cosas habían cambiado después de todo, todos eran tratados con igualdad, existían leyes de protección, eso le había dicho Janet, ella se había percatado en la sala de cine de lo incomodo y avergonzado que se sintió por estar completamente solo en compañía de dos omegas, en su época no habría sido bien visto, pero ahora no tenia nada de malo y si hubiera ocasionado algún daño, lo que nunca haría, pensó, a alguno de los dos, ya estaría en la cárcel según le había dicho Avispa.

Resultaba fácil mostrarse educado con el moreno cuando ignoraba su distintivo y cautivador aroma.

****************

En las siguientes semanas Tony y Janet le habían mostrado al capitán el resto de vídeos y diapositivas preparadas por Jarvis, las preguntas no habían parado de salir de la boca del rubio en cada ocasión, y además continuaba llevando consigo la libreta que Tony le había dado para hacer anotaciones, se había dado cuenta de que casi había llenado todas la hojas.

Tony terminó sintiendo total aceptación hacia el rubio, con cada muestra de tristeza y confusión, con cada sonrisa curiosa y con cada muestra de asombro, decidió que no eran tan malo para ser un alfa.

Tony entró a la sala de estar encontrando únicamente a Steve, lo cual comenzaba a ser la rutina de los días libres. Por alguna razón Tony había comenzado a darle distintos objetos al rubio, en ese momento traía otro detalle para el capitán, aunque en realidad solo le daba cosas que imaginaba lo harían sentir cómodo, la mansión ya estaba provista de todo lo necesario para que viviera cómodamente.

—Toma —le tendió. 

Steve bajó el volumen de la televisión antes de aceptar la bolsa de papel con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Siguen hablando de ti? —preguntó Tony sentándose en el sofá y dándole un vistazo a los noticieros. 

—Si...

—Piden una entrevista —comentó observándolo abrir la bolsa —. Mi representante de relaciones publicas opina que podría ser algo bueno. 

En realidad, Pepper había dicho que así el mundo lograría satisfacer su curiosidad y conocerían al rel Capitán América, comenzando poco a poco a aceptar al equipo.

—Esto... —dijo Steve, sosteniendo el clásico y elegante reloj de pulsera. 

—¿Te gusta?

El alfa suspiró y con cuidado cerró la caja para introducirla en la bolsa de papel, la depósito en la mesa de centro y giró su cuerpo para ver mejor a Tony.

—Tony, te agradezco por cada una de las cosas que me has dado, pero no es necesario, no necesito, aparatos, perfumes, este tipo de accesorios —señaló la caja en la mesita —, zapatos, o mas ropa, es mas que suficiente el que me permitas estar aquí...

Tony sonrió, Steve era tan desinteresado. Se había dado cuenta de que no tomaba mas de lo necesario, era cuidadoso con lo que utilizaba y hacia para no causar daños, también guardaba la comida procurando no desperdiciar nada, muchos otros se aprovecharían de lo que ofrecía sin pensarlo, pero no era el caso de Steve Grant Rogers. Era tan bueno y correcto como la historia le había hecho creer al mundo, entendía tantas alabanzas de Howard ahora.

—No es nada —hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano —. Ahora, ¿estarías dispuesto a dejar que te entrevisten?

Steve desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla. —¿Es algo necesario?

—No necesario, pero podría ser beneficioso para el equipo. 

Steve no entendía la forma en que eso podía ser beneficioso, había visto los programas y aunque le sorprendía la rapidez con la que ahora se podía informar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, también le parecía equivocado la excesiva falta de comedimiento.

—No lo se, Tony. 

—Mira, las personas sienten curiosidad, a pesar de que ya fueron aclaradas varias cosas y tu presencia empieza a tornarse algo usual dadas las misiones, no tendría nada de malo que respondieras algunas preguntas, sabes, hay personas que han estudiado todo de ti, has sido tema de investigaciones, hay libros, películas y todo tipo de cosas sobre el Capitán América. 

Luego de dudar algunos segundos, dijo:

—¿Cuando?

—Pasado mañana, me asegurare de que la entrevista sea dirigida por alguien serio, no uno de esos tipos bromistas —dijo señalando la televisión—. Será con un buen periodista. 

Steve asintió y correspondió la despreocupada sonrisa de Tony con otra, comenzaba a confiar en él, la amabilidad de Tony a veces lo sobrepasaba, era generoso hasta casi sobrepasar la línea y convertirse en un derrochador, pero sus intenciones eran buenas, eso lo tenia claro.

Tony se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofa, estiró la mano e hizo que Steve también se recostara.

—¿No hay nadie mas?

—No, Thor salió y no he visto a Janet ni Hank desde ayer. 

—Si ves a un tipo grande y verde o a un hombre desaliñado, no te preocupes, tampoco si una pelirroja intenta atacarte o ves a un tipo con un arco. 

Sólo asintió concentrado en el perfil del moreno.

—Señor, el coronel Rhodes esta aquí. 

Steve escuchó el gemido cansado de Tony pero no reconoció verdadera molestia o agotamiento ante el aviso de Jarvis.

El moreno se sentó correctamente y Steve lo siguió, minutos después un alfa en traje de apariencia militar entró a la sala y cruzándose de brazos miró reprobatoriamente a Tony.

—No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas, Tony, fui a tu departamento solo para descubrir que ya ni siquiera te quedas ahí. 

—Rhodey, sabes que no permanezco demasiado en un solo lugar. 

El alfa suspiró dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, después centró su mirada sobre Steve.

—Cierto —dijo Tony poniéndose de pie —. Steve, este es el coronel James Rupert Rhodes, le encanta que se dirijan a el como Rupert —habló con una sonrisa —. Rhodey, este es el Capitán América. 

—Ignórelo, capitán —comentó tendiéndole la mano —. Es un placer conocerlo. 

—El placer es mío —contestó estrechando su mano, el alfa lo miró críticamente antes de sonreír y soltarlo. 

Tony los observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes, Rhodey, te derribaría en un segundo. 

Steve los contempló confundido cuando ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Es probable —contestó —. Bueno, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, Tonos. 

—Bien —respondió resignado. 

Ambos se retiraron de la sala de estar dejando a Steve sintiéndose incomodo, se notaba la familiaridad en su trato, claramente eran amigos, por un momento se había sentido amenazado, pero supuso que eso tenia que ver con el hecho de que el coronel era un alfa protector hacia Tony.

Steve comenzaba a confiar en Tony y verlo como su amigo, pero a veces no lo entendía, su comportamiento podría haberlo llevado a pensar que Tony buscaba algo mas en el que un amigo, si no estuviera entendiendo la forma en que funcionaban las cosas ahora, pensaría que Tony lo estaba cortejando, pero verlo a lado de Rhodes lo hacia comprender que Tony solo buscaba ser amable y quizás ser su amigo, después de todo ya no era mal visto que un omega tuviera amigos alfas.

******************

Tony empezaba a lamentar haberle pedido a Steve que aceptara la entrevista.

El rubio se veía claramente incomodo en el traje azul marino hecho a medida, su mirada caía en el a momentos mientras claramente intentaba parecer relajado, Tony estaba en el área de cámaras pero lograba notar el nerviosismo de Steve desde ahí.

Además, McCarthy participaría en la entrevista junto al gran y serio William Johnson, lo que estaba increíblemente mal, porque era bien sabido que McCarthy odiaba las entrañas de Tony Stark, culpa suya si lo pensaba. La noticia había sido revelada a ultimo momento, el tipo ni siquiera pertenecía a esa televisora, pero al parecer el publico lo había pedido, y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, utilizando la excusa de darle un tono relajado a la entrevista.

Steve había sido ligeramente maquillado, y acicalado, también miraba a su alrededor como un animal asustado, Tony esperaba que la entrevista no saliera mal, una parte de él le gritaba que sacara al alfa de ahí inmediatamente.

Suspirando metió las manos en los bolsillos y vio el inicio del programa.

*****************

Un bufón, así fue como Steve se sintió durante toda la entrevista, había procurado contestar las preguntas con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero uno de los entrevistadores solamente estuvo burlándose de él en todo momento.

El alfa continuó interrumpiendo sus respuestas, criticando la forma tan anticuada en la que hablaba, Steve había conseguido soportarlo, eso fue antes de que el señor McCarthy mencionara a Tony, preguntará por su relación, utilizando una connotación extraña, también había bromeado sobre como los vengadores serian el harem de Tony. 

Lo cual era lo mas estúpido que había escuchado y así se lo hizo saber, entonces Tony había aparecido en escena robándose la atención y humillando al entrevistador.

Steve, por un corto momento sintió pena por el hombre cuando Tony termino con el.

Steve lavó su cara en el lavabo, en un intento de retirar la sensación pegajosa del maquillaje, aflojó su corbata y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Reconoció el enojo en sus ojos, se sentía molesto en nombre de Tony, se sentía iracundo hacia el Alfa por las burlescas insinuaciones que había hecho sobre ellos, se sentía aun mas enojado porque fue Tony quien tuvo que rescatarlo, quizás si simplemente hubiera cedido y golpeado al tipo se sentiría mejor consigo mismo.

Su mala suerte parecía no terminar, la puerta del baño se abrió y dicho alfa apareció.

—Señor Rogers, espero no haberlo molestado. 

Steve desvió la mirada cerrando la llave.

—Créame capitán lo hice por su bien, tómelo como una advertencia, Tony Stark es el tipo de omega que atrapa a alfas para masticarlos y después arrojar los restos a la basura sin darle un segundo pensamiento —paso a lado de Steve — . Lo sé por propia experiencia. 

Steve apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—Pero bueno, es imposible resistirse, Tony es sin duda alguna muy bueno en la cama, quita el aliento, ¿no?

En un arrebato de ira atrapó al Alfa desde las solapas de su saco.

—Mas vale que te detengas, espero una disculpa, espero que salgas en este momento y le pidas, si es necesario, de rodillas, una disculpa a Tony, ¿comprendes? —gruñó. 

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y Steve no consiguió disfrutar suficiente de la mirada de temor en el hombre.

—... ¿Ya lo has golpeado? ¿puedes repetirlo? —pidió Tony. 

Steve liberó al entrevistador con brusquedad, giró y en su camino a la salida tomó la mano de Tony llevándolo consigo, el omega no protesto e ignoraron a todos alrededor hasta salir y subirse en la parte trasera del automóvil.

Se alejó de Tony colocándose directamente en el lado contrario, fijando la vista en la ventana, respiró intentando calmarse, había actuado sin pensar, pero no lo lamentaba, no soportaría escuchar ese tipo de comentarios hacia Tony, su amigo comenzaba a convertirse en una de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

Steve sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Tony contra su costado segundos después de que el coche comenzara a avanzar, desvió la mirada solo para encontrar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del omega.

—Gracias, Steve —susurró suavemente. 

Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, pero no le dio mayor importancia concentradose en el rostro sincero y abierto de Tony.

*****************

Hace tiempo que Tony no sentía que era importante para alguien, hace tiempo que no se sentía como alguien valioso.

Los omegas tienden a ser especiales y tratados con cuidado, y aunque Tony es un omega, no es tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera por Rhodey o Pepper, atribuía eso a la confianza, a su amistad a lo largo de los años, siempre había dejado claro su independencia; sin embargo el resto de personas no tienen la mejor opinión de Tony, lo ven como un rebelde y descarado, un mal omega, como Howard lo hacia. 

Tony no era convencional para ese tipo de detalles alfa, y aun así cuando recordaba el gesto de Steve no podía evitar sonreír.

Tony había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que un muy enojado Capitán América había intentado defender su honor el día anterior, una parte de él todavía no podía creerlo, otra parte, se sentía toda cálida y especial.

De ahí que en esos momentos estuviera, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, cocinando para alguien.

Horneando una tarta de manzana, podría haberle comprado un coche, pero se sentía con el humor como para cocinar, además Steve probablemente no apreciaría un Audi como el resto de las personas, meditó.

Depósito la tarta en la encimera y un segundo después retiro de sus manos los guantes.

Tony tamborileó sus dedos sobre la barra, tenia que esperar a que enfriara, pero lo comían las ansias por ver la reacción de Steve.

—Jarvis, ¿podrías pedirle al capitán que me encuentre en la cocina?

—Por supuesto señor, creo que le fascinara la tarta, muy americano. 

—Gracioso —masculló sin poder evitar una sonrisa. 

Tony se sentó en un banco esperando la llegada del alfa. Ahora eran amigos, eso suponía, aunque se sentía diferente, todo mas suave, diferente a como comenzó su amistad con Rhodey o Pepper.

El rubio entro por la puerta y Tony sonrió involuntariamente.

Steve correspondió la sonrisa de Tony sin poder evitarlo, comenzaba a ser la respuesta común con el moreno a su alrededor, el olor dulce en el aire llamo su atención, al llegar frente a la barra descubrió la fuente.

—Para ti —dijo Tony, orgulloso —. Lo prepare yo mismo. 

—No creí que la cocina fuera lo tuyo. —Steve se sentía cálido y agradecido, no lograba dejar de sonreír. 

—Uno de mis muchos talentos. 

Steve estudió la tarta con una mirada interrogativa volvió la vista al moreno.

—Manzana. 

—Mi favorito, gracias, Tony. 

El omega sonrió claramente satisfecho, Steve preferiría mil veces recibir de ahora en adelante pasteles y sonrisas de Tony que mas regalos caros.

—Simplemente tenia el animo como para hornear, no costo mucho trabajo —contestó estudiando sus uñas. 

Steve sonrió ante la actitud desatendida de su amigo.

Tony parecía no poder esperar porque le paso una cuchara.

—Vamos pruébalo. 

Steve tomo un pequeño pedazo llevándolo a su boca.

—Me gusta, es delicioso. 

—¿No demasiado dulce?

—Perfecto. 

Tony sonrió abiertamente, Steve se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

Tener toda la atención de Tony resultaba tan satisfactorio como embarazoso.

Aclarándose la garganta preguntó. —¿Preparas pasteles para todos tus amigos?

—¿Que? No —murmuró parpadeando varias veces —. Esto es un caso especial. 

Steve se sintió enormemente complacido, pero en segundo recordó que no debería de ver cosas donde no las había.

Como si se diera cuenta de sus palabras, Tony desvío la mirada viéndose avergonzado, Steve sintió el gigantesco deseo de atraerlo hacia sus brazos.

Ambos se aclararon la garganta sin verse a los ojos.

*****************

Terminaban de ver una película juntos y completamente solos en la sala de cine, cuando Tony comenzó a notar un compartimiento extraño de parte de Steve.

En algún momento sin darse cuenta había terminado apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de Steve, el aroma del alfa lo mantenía relajado, lo notaba ligeramente tenso pero descartó que fuera por incomodidad, tal vez solo timidez.

Observó los créditos de la película, un momento después se aparto del rubio como si no hubiera ocurrido nada raro y se levantó moviendo su cuello.

—¿Que te pareció?

El rubio permaneció sentado viendo los créditos.

—Creo que lo mío no es la ciencia ficción. —Steve admitió luego de varios segundos. 

Tony rio, su risa murió cuando se percato de como Steve apretada la mandíbula, sus hombros tensos, todo su cuerpo parecía increíblemente tenso.

—¿Steve?

Poco a poco el rostro del alfa se fue volviendo rojo hasta que bajo la mirada.

—Lo siento. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Tony miró el cuerpo de Steve hasta percatarse de que era por lo que parecía tan avergonzado, resultaba imposible no darse cuenta del gran bulto en sus pantalones.

Un sonido de asombro escapo de su garganta, desvío la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Lo siento —repitió claramente avergonzado y sin saber que hacer. 

Tony miró su rostro, un segundo después le fue imposible no dirigir su mirada hacia el gran problema del alfa, aclaró su garganta, la absoluta vergüenza que se demostraba en su cara a ligero la situación, por lo menos para Tony, jamás había visto a alguien tan rojo en su vida.

Las cosquillas de excitación no tardaron en aparecer.

—Bien, tranquilo ahí, Capitán, no hay nada por lo que avergonzarse —comentó volviendo al asiento —. Si lo piensas, que suceda es algo perfectamente normal, literalmente han pasado años para ti, el contacto con otro ser humano lo ocasiono, una reacción perfectamente normal, omega y alfa, bla, bla, bla... —Tony aclaró su garganta tocando suavemente su mano —. Puedo ayudarte. 

El alfa alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Tony oculto su propia sorpresa ante lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, realmente había querido decirlo.

Dejó su lugar para colocarse entre las piernas de Steve, se inclinó hacia él apartando las manos de sus muslos para comenzar a acariciarlos con lentitud.

El alfa detuvo con fuerza las manos de Tony.

—Tranquilo —arrulló. 

Después de mirarse fijamente durante varios segundos, Steve liberó sus muñecas, Tony cayó de rodillas y continuo moviendo sus manos sobre los muslos de Steve, alargo los movimientos durante casi un minuto entero antes de acercar tentativamente sus manos al botón del pantalón del rubio.

—¿Puedo? —susurró, sintiéndose deseoso. 

Steve asintió y Tony notó como parecía pasar saliva con dificultad.

Costo algo de trabajo y movimientos, pero consiguió liberar la polla de Steve, al tenerla libre, lamió sus labios y se percató del vello rubio claro en la base.

—Es una de las mas hermosas que he visto —admitió tomándola en un puño, también probablemente una de las mas grandes, pensó.

Tony no perdió mas tiempo, abrió su boca probando la ya humedecida punta.

****************

Steve se detuvo, apoyó sus manos sobres sus muslos jadeando por aire, al levantar la vista, considero seguir corriendo o detenerse, de alguna manera se sentía lo suficientemente molesto consigo mismo como para continuar castigándose de esa manera.

Había conseguido que sus piernas dolieran y su pecho parecía arder cada vez que respiraba profundamente.

El enojo por lo que había hecho lo insisto a continuar corriendo.

Había abusado de la amabilidad de Tony, y estaba tan molesto consigo mismo por que no conseguía arrepentirse de nada.

Se sentía confundido, Steve no comprendía que actitud debería tomar ahora, tenia miedo de que con el simple hecho de ver a Tony volviera a excitarse.

Pensar que tendría que continuar viendo a Tony sólo como un amigo y compañero de equipo después de lo ocurrido lo hacia sentir mal, claramente para Tony no había significado mucho, solo prestar ayuda a un amigo, pero Steve no podría verlo así.

Lo había disfrutado demasiado.

Recordó las palabras del otro alfa, sobre que Tony robaba el aliento, era verdad y detestaba que ese hombre lo supiera, detestaba que había quedado claro que no era la primera vez que Tony hacia algo como eso.

—Steve. 

Avispa llegó a su lado, claramente agotada.

—Detente, he estado llamándote varias veces. 

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Tu atención. Tony, no vendrá durante algunos días, me pidió que te lo dijera. 

Steve desvío la mirada, sintiendo mas culpa y también decepción.

—Entiendo. 

Janet lo estudio, y temió que algo pudiera vislumbrarse en su rostro por lo que desvió la mirada con brusquedad.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—No —contestó mirando el suelo. 

—Hmm, ¿seguro? —se plantó justo frente a Steve —. Tony parecía muy raro en el teléfono. 

Steve hizo una mueca. —¿Si?

—Aha…. —murmuro Janet, después de varios segundos de escrutinio se alejó —, bueno, cumplí con mi tarea. 

Cuando la omega desapareció de su vista, dejó salir un suspiro, pensando que debía controlarse mas así mismo, o Tony terminaría averiguando que Steve deseaba mas de su ayuda.

****************

—¿Tony? —cuestionó Pepper al otro lado de la mesa —. ¿Estas bien?

Tony apartó la mirada de su comida. —Sip. 

La alfa frunció el ceño, Tony suspiro y bebió de su copa.

—Has estado actuando extraño...

—¿De verdad?

—Vienes todos los días a la empresa, pasas casi todo el día en tu oficina, con esa expresión agria, la conozco, la utilizas cuando sabes que cometiste un error —dijo acusadoramente. 

Tony tocó su sien, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía contarle a Pepper lo sucedido con Steve, el simple hecho de pensar en eso provoco que su respiración se entrecortara, una mirada hacia la alfa le hizo saber que no lo comprendería y probablemente terminaría con un regaño sin fin marca Potts.

—¿Tony, que hiciste?

—Nada —contestó encogiéndose de hombros —. Sentí que llevaba pasando demasiado tiempo en la mansión, sé que me extrañas. 

—Bueno —dijo luego de varios segundos, sonrió y bebió de su copa —. Me alegra que comprendas que es necesario que trabajes también en la empresa, no solo en el equipo. 

— Lo sé —entrelazó sus manos para apoyar su barbilla. 

—¿Eso es todo?

—Por supuesto, Pepper, ¿que mas podría haber pasado?

—Lo siento, es solo que, no se cuantas veces te he escuchado suspirar esta noche. 

Tony sonrió aunque deseaba golpearse la frente contra la mesa.

—¿Conociste a alguien? —continuó la alfa. 

—Paso todo el tiempo en la empresa o en la mansión, ¿en que momento crees que podría haber conocido a alguien? —cuestionó sintiéndose irritado. 

Pepper detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. —Cierto, te prohibí relacionarte con el personal y en el equipo solo están el Capitán y Thor solteros, pero ninguno es tu tipo. 

—¿Mi tipo?

—Ya sabes, delgados, tu estatura... no sueles ir por tan grandes. 

Tony dejó salir una carcajada, recordando cuan grande era Steve.

—¿Tony?

—Es verdad —dijo volviendo su atención al plato, no queriendo hacerla sospechar. 

Steve sin duda era un alfa grande, en mas de un sentido, Tony se despertaba a mitad de la noche preguntándose como se sentiría hacer más.

Tosió cortando esa línea de pensamiento.

—Hay que pedir la cuenta —comentó viendo el plato vacío de Pepper, sintiéndose nervioso y avergonzado. 

Pepper miró su plato. —Tú no comiste nada.

—No me apetecía.

—Podrías pedir otra cosa.

—Lo que quiero no esta en el menú.

Tony estuvo apunto de golpearse contra la mesa debido a su estupidez.

Pepper lo estudiaba.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose de pie. 

Tony se terminó de golpe el resto de vino en su copa y la siguió.

En algún momento tendría que volver a la mansión, no podía evitar a Steve para siempre, simplemente evitaría hablar del tema e intentaría llevar las cosas entre ellos como antes.

Un pensamiento llego repentinamente, Tony había querido tener una relación impersonal con Steve, dejo salir una risa seca, no había nada mas impersonal que tener la polla de un hombre en la boca, pensó irónico.

****************

Steve entró a la cocina en busca de una botella de agua y encontró a Tony preparando café, se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta, había pasado más de una semana desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.

Tony topó con su mirada, desvío la vista durante un segundo y después volvió a concentrarse en Steve para sonreír incómodamente.

—Buenos días, cap. 

—Buenos días, Tony —llegó hasta la barra estudiando su rostro sin encontrar ningún rastro de incomodidad o indiferencia, se sintió decepcionado, no sabia que era lo que había esperado encontrar.

Una parte de Steve deseaba disculparse, otra buscar la manera de que algo como eso volviera a suceder, sintió su rostro y orejas calientes por lo que rápidamente abrió el refrigerador.

Los últimos días continuó sin lograr dormir, porque su mente solo estaba plagada de Tony, poniendo énfasis, sin qué pudiera evitarlo, en el recuerdo del omega de rodillas frente a él.

Tony parecía estar completamente concentrado en su taza con café.

Aclarándose la garganta, decidió que Tony merecía una disculpa por su falta de control, no quería arruinar su amistad.

—Tony yo... tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió...

—Olvidémoslo —declaró mirándolo a los ojos, al final volvió a centrarse en su café. 

Steve meditó lo dicho, lo que proponía Tony seria lo mejor para continuar con su amistad, lo mas conveniente para sobrepasar el ambiente incomodo entre ambos.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, dos palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

—No puedo. 

Tony pareció congelarse, abrió la boca como si buscara una respuesta.

Steve tragó saliva. —Quiero decir... yo quiero pedirte más. 

Tony abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

—¡No! —gritó Steve dándose cuenta de como sonaban sus palabras —. Yo...yo iba a... —se sentía tan mortificado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero también las de Tony. Dándole una apariencia preciosa y dulce qué lo cautivo. 

—¿Si? —lo interrumpió el moreno. 

—¿Eh?

Antes de que consiguiera procesar la sencilla pregunta, Tony deposito la taza en la barra y acortó la distancia ente ambos.

—Voy a besarte, si tu no quieres, entenderé si te...

Steve acunó el rostro de Tony entre sus manos y lo beso. 

El gemido de Tony hizo que sintiera su cuerpo arder, probó su boca a profundidad y él mismo dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como era correspondido, Tony lo rodeó con su brazos y Steve continuo besándolo hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Tony parpadeó confundido ante el rubio, hace mucho que nadie lo había besado así, por un segundo creyó que Steve jamás se detendría, respiró hondo y apoyó su frente cerca del inicio de su cuello.

—¿Puedo... puedo ir a tu habitación? —preguntó Steve. 

Tony sonrió pícaro.

Dejó de abrazar al rubio para tomar su mano y llevarlo hacia la habitación.

En el segundo en el que estuvieron dentro Steve volvió a capturar su boca, pero el beso se volvió mucho mas lento, Tony se dejo llevar hasta la cama perdido contra los labios del alfa, cuando su espalda tocó el colchón rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa invitando al rubio a unirse a él, Steve no dudo y se sacó la camisa.

Tony apreció su cuerpo y sintió su entrada humedecerse aun mas, casi parecía que estaba por entrar en celo.

Con un movimiento rápido consiguió estar a horcajadas sobre Steve, colocó las manos en su pecho y se inclinó para besarlo, besos cortos en los que huía cuando el rubio intentaba profundizarlos, rio cuando Steve dejo salir un gruñido, entonces el alfa lo tomó de la nuca en un firme agarre y Tony fue atraído hacia su boca sin que pudiera separarse.

  
***************

  
Esa sólo sería la primera vez.


End file.
